Company of the Shadow
The Company of the Shadow is a Renegade Chapter of Chaos Space Marines that were a formerly Loyalist Space Marine Chapter known as the Death Falcons that were Founded during the dawn of the 41st Millennium. Chapter History The Renegade Chapter known as the Company of the Shadow can trace their origins to the dawn of the 41st Millennium. Originally, they were a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter known as the Death Falcons. They hailed from the night-shrouded world of Bastonbeil, which lay within the far reaches of the Eastern Fringe at the very limits of the Astronomican. This world was the primary recruiting ground for the Death Falcons. While the Chapter Master was away at the Conclave of Gathalamor, renewing his oaths of allegiance to the Emperor of Mankind, Bastonbeil fell. From the underhive of Bastonbeil's capital city of the Shadowhive, which also served as the Chapter's fortress-monastery, awoke an ancient and terrible creature of darkness which fed upon the souls of the living. Millions of souls were devoured by this mysterious entity, leaving only mindless zombies in its wake. Responding in force, the Death Falcons deployed the entire strength of their Chapter to bring their unfettered wrath down upon this force of evil. The Chapter destroyed the zombies left by the creature and began to hunt the beast in earnest. It is unknown what took place within the dark depths of the Underhive, but after three months what emerged from the pits of blackness beneath the Shadowhive was no longer recognizable as the once-noble Death Falcons. Armoured Space Marines wearing grey-coloured Power Armour that writhed with the faces of the damned emerged like nightmarish spectres back into the light of day. This dark-clad brotherhood stormed the upper reaches of their world's capital hive city, eventually overthrowing Bastonbeil's Planetary Governor. The Death Falcons were no more; only the Chaos Space Marines now calling themselves the Company of the Shadow remained. Following the enslavement of Bastonbeil to the often savage whims of the Company of the Shadow, over the last 900 Terran years this Renegade Chapter has struck out from their dark homeworld and launched numerous bloody attacks against neighbouring Imperial star systems. Notable Campaigns *'Assault on Mortain (920.M41)' - The Company of the Shadow assaulted the Imperial Agri-World of Mortain, intending to perform a Chaotic ritual that would submerge the planet in the ethers of the Warp, transforming it into a Daemon World over which their dark master could extend his influence. These vile plans were halted by the intercession of a strike force of the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter led by Grand Master Vorth Mordrak and Inquisitor Kracen. The Company of the Shadow and their zombified thralls were swiftly defeated, and the survivors rode the winds of the Warp back to their homeworld of Bastonbeil to lick their wounds. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Company of Shadow wear grey-colored Power Armour that writhes with the faces of the damned upon its surface. Chapter Badge The Chapter badge of the Company of the Shadows is not currently available in Imperial records. Sources *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 16 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pg. 41 es:Compañía de las Sombras Category:C Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding